


Permission

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Exhibitionism, Forbidden Love, M/M, Married Sex, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Voyeurism, sex by proxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin knew his duty was to bridge the distance between his king and his prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> I won't pretend I know what I'm writing anymore. This was written eons ago but I never felt like editing it. Now that I'm late with my prompts (no thanks to skype which won't show me my group messages) I'd like to post this as a peace offering. Also this is written on wordpad and I probably miss more typos than usual. Lemme know when you spot any.
> 
> Also, because Ao3 likes to hide my updates, you can follow me in tumblr. My name there is demonessryu.

Dwalin grunted as he moved inside the warm pliant body in a steady but unsatisfying pace. Despite having only started a couple of minutes before, sweat rolled off his skin, dripping into the flushed skin below him. He had been waiting for quite a while to bury himself in the heat and his primal need take and claim reared its ugly head, but he restrained himself. He swallowed thickly and gritted his teeth, fighting to hold on to the last of his reserve. He must not come. He hadn't been given the permission to.

Below him Kili whimpered pitifully, his eyes glazed with unspent passion. His mouth was open to let out the most arousing noises and pleas. His nipples were hard and still slightly damp from what had seemed to be hours of licking and sucking, pinching and twisting until he cried for mercy. Faint bite marks littered his torso and thighs, private reminders that he was taken. His cock jutted up proudly from a nest of dark hair, flushed and dripping to his abdomen. Dwalin had only taken a taste briefly to provide distraction when his thick fingers breached Kili, doubtlessly not long enough for Kili's taste. Kili's legs were crossed at the small of Dwalin's back, acting as leverage for when he pushed back to the warrior's powerful thrusts. He was the most beautiful and arousing sight Dwalin had ever seen. Dwalin groaned as his lust spiked and he drove into Kili so hard breath was pushed out of Kili's lungs.

"Faster," Kili demanded without looking at Dwalin. His eyes were trained to the side, never shifting since the second they fell to the bed.

Dwalin heaved a heavy breath and followed the gaze without changing his pace. On a chair a couple of feet away from the bed, Thorin sat. The king looked as regal as ever despite his flushed skin, slightly slack-jawed expression, and his hand moving on his erection between his spread legs. He hadn't spoken since he ordered Dwalin to enter Kili, enthralled as always by the sight of Kili in the throes of passion and Dwalin's cock sliding in and out of him. Thorin smiled shakily but still affectionately as his hand moving up and down his hard cock in a rhythm Dwalin followed.

"Thorin, please. Faster," Kili begged again, brows furrowing and lips slightly pursed, when the king failed to respond.

Thorin's smile widened slightly and his eyes flicked briefly to Dwalin's. He gave a nod as his hand moved faster, just as Kili asked. Dwalin turned his gaze away from his friend then, focusing instead on the sight below him. Kili arched his back as Dwalin's pace increased, his hips smacking against Kili's bottom. He made little gasps and moans as he rolled his hips back to take more of Dwalin's aching erection, lusting for more, more, more, despite the situation. If not for the slick sound coming from the chair, it was easy to be lost in the delusion that it was Dwalin that Kili craved. Dwalin groaned as Kili tightened around him, warm and tight as the day Dwalin had taken him.

As his breath grew more labored, Dwalin wished he could muffle his noises into face and neck. He wished to cover lips with his own, plundering and pleasuring with both mouth and cock. He wished for hands to tease and hold him instead of clenching and unclenching on the sheet. He wished his hands were free to tease and enjoy every pleasure spot he had come to memorize. He wished to leave a mark which was his and not that of someone else's. He wished for many things, but this act wasn't about him.

"Touch him," Thorin commanded hoarsely.

Gratefully, Dwalin skimmed his hand down from Kili's chest, pausing to stroke his nipple with his thumb until Kili whimpered, down his side to finally wrap around the lad's cock. Kili gasped as Dwalin's large hand closed around him. He pushed up to the firm grip and back down to the hardness spearing him. Unable to resist, Dwalin teased the tip of the cock with his thumb, smearing the wetness there, wishing he could have another taste. Kili bit his lip as he grasped Dwalin's arm as if to stop him, but he made no move to push him away and writhed sensually below him instead. Dwalin could tell from the way his inner muscles tightened around him that Kili was close.

Kili moaned loudly and turned pleading eyes toward Thorin. He stretched an arm toward the king, his fingers twitching in lust and longing. "Thorin. _Thorin_."

Dwalin looked at the king from the corner of his eyes. Some nights Thorin would heed to the call and come to bed to hold Kili's hand and stroke his hair and face as he came. Those were the nights Kili came hardest and longest with a happy expression upon his face. But those nights were rare, to be rejoiced and savored when they came. Dwalin waited for Thorin's response, never faltering in his movement, turning ever second of wait into sweet agony for Kili. He closed his eyes when Thorin merely smiled.

"Come, Kili," Thorin urged gently.

Kili obeyed. His body undulated beneath Dwalin. His hole clenched tightly as his seed spurted out of his cock to his belly and Dwalin's hand. Dwalin slowed his pace as he kept stroking Kili's cock until the last seed had dripped out of him. Kili panted, his body trembling as he was wrung dry. Dwalin removed his hand to grip Kili's waist tightly, desperately trying to control his urge to just ram into the satiated dwarf to find ecstacy. No, he couldn't do that. Kili wasn't ready and he hadn't been given an order yet.

"Thorin." This time it was Dwalin who asked, his voice strained.

At first Thorin didn't notice him. His attention was focused on Kili's blissful expression. His hand had slowed down around himself despite the early seed dripping copiously from the flared tip. Dwalin took a deep breath as he waited, only moving his hips marginally to follow the movement of Thorin's hand.

Eventually, Thorin turned to him. No word was said, only a nod was given, but it was enough. Thorin and Dwalin resumed their pace as one. Kili whimpered as his tender body was used a little too roughly but didn't protest. As he neared his peak, Dwalin buried his face in Kili's chest, breathing in the familiar musk. He was focused on his own release but did hear Thorin's quiet groan when he came. Only then Dwalin let himself go, snapping his hips into Kili a couple more times before filling the lad with his seed with a loud groan.

Dwalin shouldn't have lingered, but he did, pressing his hips close to Kili's, enjoying the fluttering heat while he had the chance until he softened. His limbs felt heavy after his release but he braced himself on shaking arms. He managed not to kiss the heaving chest and only lightly skimmed his lips on it as he recovered.

Kili only briefly glanced at Dwalin when he withdrew with a distasteful wet sound. His lips twisted with discomfort but he said nothing, his attention immediately captured elsewhere. He supported himself with his elbows, half sitting, while Dwalin knelt between his legs as Thorin rose from his seat.

Once again, the king looked undisturbed, as if he hadn't touched himself and came a few minutes earlier. A tender smile was upon Thorin's lips as he caressed Kili's hair and Dwalin looked away, clenching his hands. He had no right to witness this. It was a private moment between them and he was only an intruder. It didn't matter that he was bound to Kili by law, that he had been Kili's first and would be the only one. He didn't own Kili's heart. Thorin did.

Dwalin had known what exactly Thorin wanted when he was summoned to his private office to see the king and the prince last year. He had understood exactly what Thorin meant when he said he was the only one he could entrust Kili to. He had seen the longing gazes and stolen caresses, had heard the unspoken affectionate exchanges, had felt the strong bond between them. Above all else, he knew that none of those was permitted. Thorin and Kili could never be together, forever separated by blood and politics. But, with Dwalin between them, they could, for a moment, be one.

Kili turned his head when Thorin caressed his cheek, dropping a kiss to the center of his palm,  a gesture of devotion to both a king and a lover. Thorin's breath hitched slightly and he stepped back. Yearning was clearly written in his face, mirrored by Kili's. For a moment Dwalin thought he would ignore rules and norms and gave into his heart's desire, in which case Dwalin would support and defend them in any way as his duty as a King's right hand and friend dictated, risking his reputation and personal feelings in the process. However, Thorin had more control than that. With a regretful sigh Thorin turned away from his love. He nodded to Dwalin before he left, then closed the door firmly but quietly behind him.

Once he and Kili were alone Dwalin left the bed. He took a basin of water and two cloths from a nearby table which he had prepared after Thorin hinted this morning of his intention to visit their room. He wetted both of the cloths and handed one to Kili.

"You all right?" He asked, eyeing the bruises he had left on Kili's body and the streak of pearly liquid running down between his legs. Regret and lust mixed in his lower belly, but he ignored them.

Kili nodded. "I'm fine," He said as he cleaned himself.

No word was exchanged further. Bed talk was a delicate matter for them and, while they got along well in public, most of the time they chose to forgo it. After slipping into comfortable wears, they settled on opposite sides of the bed, leaving a wide breadth between them.

After the passionate act, the bed felt too cold. Despite knowing his true duty in the arranged marriage, despite having told himself repeatedly that it was all right, Dwalin felt numb, his heart felt empty. His arms ached to wrap around soft yet strong body, to share warmth, to exchange kisses and caresses, to share stories and life.

But he couldn't. He didn't have the permission to.


End file.
